


Welcoming Committee

by Ivyna_J_Spyder



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!
Genre: Other, Suggestive Themes, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivyna_J_Spyder/pseuds/Ivyna_J_Spyder
Summary: Yamikage is now an official Holy Nightmare employee. His onboarding just isn't quite what he was expecting.





	Welcoming Committee

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Monsterfucker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569624) by [ChingKittyCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChingKittyCat/pseuds/ChingKittyCat). 



> I am so, so sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> No I'm not

  
  
 

Yamikage looked around the room appraisingly. It was sizeable, with a private bathroom and even a window view to the endless void of space outside. Or maybe it was a screen. Either way, it was fancy. Certainly fitting for someone so highly valued to Holy Nightmare's empire.

He was getting his personal belongings in order when he heard the door open.

The ninja whirled around, hand instinctively going to his sword, as he saw… something standing in the doorway.

“So… Yamikage, right?”

For the briefest moment he thought it was that strange salesperson, the one he had communicated with before. But no, this one was shaped differently. Longer hair, pointier features. And if he had to guess, female.

“Welcome to Holy Nightmare!” she chirped.

He went with this assumption because she was also completely topless, her shirt already dropped to the floor.

Her tone grew mischievous. “...I hear you like to fuck monsters.”

This was accompanied with a smile and a slight bite of her lower lip, in a mouth with far too many sharp teeth.

Yamikage relaxed his grip on his sword and approached, earning an excited giggle from the… whatever she was.

She twirled her hair. “Well, aren't you-”

That was when he unceremoniously shoved her back out the doorway and shut it behind her, earning a startled squeak.

He took a deep breath, and went back to unpacking, ignoring the quiet plea of “...can I at least have my shirt back?” from outside.

  
...

  
Only much later did he realize maybe she was serious and it wasn't some kind of hazing prank.

...

... _fuck_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> OC is my character here, for the record.
> 
> http://hnm-tech-support.tumblr.com/


End file.
